Eykrie
Eykrie at a Glance Goblin engineer and holy paladin. This is why he strives to build high tech explosives to compensate for his inability to produce damage. Eykrie's eye color is unknown, since he constantly wears his goggles. He has a tendency to mix his matrix with others while using his "Dimensional Ripper". Several times he has turned into a race that is not his own. Once, he turned himself into a gnomish female, and several females from the Retribution of Arathor dressed him up and did his hair. He was quite adorable. Hobbies: ((OOCly)) Sitting on barrels listening to others. Hitting things with maces over and over again for several hours at a time. Interests: Anything that has the ability to blow him up. Happy-go-lucky to a fault, Eykrie tries to find the silver lining on every cloud. It takes a great deal to break his spirit. The only glaring exception, is his hatred of all Horde races. Physical Description Eykrie stands about six feet tall, with fair skin and medium brown hair that would probably just graze his shoulders. He brushes it behind his ears, however, to keep it out of his face. He wears a large set of goggles that are a pale yellow with a soft green glow emitted by the lenses. His armor is fairly beaten and scratched. He is almost never seen without his tabard on, proudly displaying the blue and white of his guild. He carries an incredibly beaten shield that bears the faded crest of Lordaeron. At his side is a large, crystal mace. His non-field garb is a grey vest that seems to have several burn marks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up part way. He wears a pair of blue pants that shows some amount of patching up, and some rather decrepit leather boots. History Eykrie was born in the city of Lordaeron to Olivia and Rygar Belaros. Rygar was originally a citizen of Stormwind, and was devastated when his home city was crushed under the foot of the invading orcs during the First War. He enlisted the moment he set foot in Lordaeron, thirsty for revenge. Rygar joined the ranks as a footman in the Alliance army. He served for most of the war, until he sustained a leg wound in Khaz Modan that prevented him from being able to fight further. He returned to Lordaeron slightly bitter he was no longer able to fight. Olivia was a Lordaeron citizen, and met Rygar after he had fled Stormwind. She is a calm woman, an odd counterpart to Rygar's fieriness. She stayed in the city while Rygar was at war, but did her part for the Alliance, sewing uniforms and bandages. She never followed any art other than tailoring. Olivia's sister, Bathsua, married Garbrand Silverfang, and moved with him to Westfall after the conclusion of the Second War to become a farmer. Olivia was always a city girl, and never quite understood the decision. Eykrie was Olivia and Rygar's only child, and he was raised in Lordaeron. He was given almost free roam, only told not to leave the city itself. Eykrie spent a lot of time simply exploring the sights and sounds of the city, but often ended up in the Cathedral of Light, where he would just find a seat and listen to the sermons. Young and inquisitive, Eykrie would often ask questions, sometimes in the middle of the sermons. While this often got him a lot of dirty looks from the other churchgoers, the priests would always just smile and answer them in a way he understood, and continue the sermon. If he wandered in when there wasn't any formal service, the priests would often take time to talk to him, answer his questions, and show him around the church. After one of his earlier visits to the church, Eykrie returned home, and proudly declared that he would grow up to a Priest. His father, hoping for a warrior-son to take up his fight to the horde, almost spit his drink. His mother, however, was much more pleased with this decision. This didn't stop his father from still trying, however. Rygar would love to regal Eykrie with stories of the war, of his, and his fellow soldier's exploits. And the terrible atrocities committed by the Orcs and their allies. Rygar probably embellished a little, but it still fascinated the young Eykrie; the strongest lessons he took from his father were "Humans are rad" and "The Horde sucks." In the winters, when Lordaeron was particularly cold, the Belaros's would head south to Westfall, and stay with Eykrie's aunt and uncle. They had a boy Eykrie's age: Albrecht. Albrecht and Eykrie soon became inseparable companions, and the two would often head off to cause trouble in Moonbrook, or Sentinel Hill. The two soon earned a reputation of something of a delinquent duo, who only blew in with the winter winds, and vanished when the trees grew their leaves again. Eykrie's family would leave when planting started, because Rygar couldn't work, and Olivia didn't want to get her hands dirty. Eykrie would help with the livestock in winter, even though there was no planting. This cycle continued for many years, until one year, the Belaros's home was going to be re-roofed, and they decided to stay in Westfall during the construction. Eykrie was excited to finally see what a summer in Westfall would be like, and never looked back. After staying for a few weeks and not hearing any word about how their roof was coming along, a haggard messenger arrived at Sentinel Hill, bringing reports of undead, Prince Arthas' betrayal, and the razing of Lordaeron and Stratholme. The Belaros's were completely blown away; they could no longer return to their home. Eykrie, outraged at the loss of his home, decided that he would fight for it, much to his father's glee. He went off to Northshire Abbey to learn the ways of a Paladin, and his cousin Albrecht headed off to Stormwind to become a warrior. Eykrie had tried to convince him to be a Paladin as well, but Albrecht declined. "You keep all that light stuff to yourself. As long as I have a blade, I'll be prepared." The two agreed to reunite after they had finished their respective training, and face the dangers of the world together. Family His father, Rygar, was a veteran of the Second War, and has been deceased for two years. His mother, Olivia, lives in Westfall with Aunt Bathsua and Uncle Garbrand. His Cousin, Albrecht Silverfang, has been missing for over a year. He has no siblings or other family. The Light Eykrie is a firm believer of the Light, and is fiercely dedicated to the belief that the Light is formed from the goodness of people. While he often associates with Light-driven organizations, he does not count himself a member of any of them. He was close to the church in Lordaeron, though he has not formed such a bond with the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. Category: Alliance Category: Human Category: Paladin Category: Ordo Complector